The Bunker/Episodes/Am i Human?
In our episode, AwesomeCartoonFan01 becomes a mutant slime monster! Check out this episode! We need the ratings. Hopefully, ACF turns back to normal at the start of the next episode. TRANSCRIPT Narrator: The Bunker! AwesomeCartoonFan01: *walking and talking* Last episode, "NEW" had was a filler. And *slips* WOAH! (smash!) (ACF becomes a slime blob) Maxwell the scribblenaut: I need to call help! Hello, help! Fire, the tele's on fire, Ash became an Pikachu again. Help! (the credits start early) ' STARRED' ' BOB HATCOCK' ' SARAH'S HARYZON' SEVERAL PIZZA TOPPINGS ' MADE BY' DUMFART MODEL MAKERS (credits get cut-off) CC00: We need to call Lily the Cockney Magician! Lily: Called, Mr. Americans? CC00: ACF turned into an slime blob with a duck's beak! Lily: I'll go to the Medical room of this so-called "Bunker". It looks more like an underground fortress! MC slime #1: Okay, me and my clone will come. And this used to be used as one of the villains in Captain Video's lair. Today it's used as our bunker. After we moved to Random City, we took the Bunker with us for some reason. Lily: Okay! (at the Medical room) Lily: It seems that the plant syrum has a number of affects, ending in death by gooificatio- OOPS! Wrong script! ACF's condition cannot be cured with my magic, from my home, a certain area of London, that is covered by the sound of Bow bells. It is an condition called IQ2U. ACF: (plops in) (in a gurgle-filled voice) Oh god! I'm screwed! I must- *spits out a toilet* (starts to speak speak single-word phrases) Lily: ACF has started to speak single-word phrases by now. We must put her into a containment chamber and check her every move. (cut to Lily and MC slimes #1 and #2 sucking ACF into a containment chamber) ACF: Deal with- *falls asleep* Lily: Glad that "Deal with It" phrase got cut-off. (the 4th wall breaks) 4th Wall: I should have gotten a job at the local Chinese food shop. Narrator: INTERMISSION! (The heavy gets eaten by a dragon) Narrator: END OF INTERMISSION! Lily: I'll be in the TV room. (cut to Lily watching Inspector Gadget in french on the French channel) Lyrics of the theme song: Eh là qui va là Inspecteur Gadget Eh la ça va pas Ouh ouh Oh la je suis là Inspecteur Gadget C'est moi que voilà Inspecteur Gadget Ça va être la joie Ouh ouh Au nom de la loi Moi je vous arrête Je vous arrête là Go go Gadget à main Flash Gadget au chapeau Hey ho Gadget au poing Oh la Elastico-Gadget Les bandits sont là Inspecteur Gadget Ils n'échapperont pas Ouh ouh Si l'inspecteur fait gaffe Fait gaffe aux gadgets Qui marchent ou marchent pas Go go Gadget à main La-haut Gadget au chapeau Go go Gadget au poing Oui c'est Elastico-Gadget Et puis patatrac Inspecteur Gadget V'la le chef qu'est là Ouh ouh Salut chef c'est moi Inspecteur Gadget Ça n'en finit pas Eh la qui va là Inspecteur Gadget Eh la ça va pas Ouh ouh Oh la je suis là Inspecteur Gadget Oh la oh la loi Go go Gadget à main La-haut Gadget au chapeau Go go Gadget au poing Oui c'est Elastico-Gadget Et puis patatrac Inspecteur Gadget V'la le chef qu'est là Ouh ouh Salut chef c'est moi Inspecteur Gadget Ça n'en finit pas Go go Gadget à main La-haut Gadget au chapeau Go go Gadget au poing Oui c'est Elastico-Gadget Eh la qui va là Inspecteur Gadget Eh la ça va pas Ouh ouh Oh la je suis là Inspecteur Gadget Oh la oh la loi C'est moi que voilà Inspecteur Gadget Ah ça va être la joie Ouh ouh Au nom de la loi Inspecteur Gadget Je vous arrête là In English: Where did he go? Inspector Gadget I will capture him! Ooh-ooh Gadget is here! Inspector Gadget It's me, the world famous Inspector Gadget I'll gladly help! Ooh-ooh I work for the law! Inspector Gadget! I will stop Dr. Claw! Go Go Gadget Hands! Go Go Gadget Copter! Go Go Gadget Arms! No one's safe from my gadgets! M.A.D. Agents are here! Inspector Gadget They won't get away! Ooh-ooh I may be a nitwit Inspector Gadget But my niece and dog help me! (Instrumental) Go Go Gadget Hands! Go Go Gadget Copter! Go Go Gadget Arms! No one's safe from my gadgets! Watch out, Dr. Claw! Inspector Gadget I am unstoppable! Ooh-ooh One day I will catch you! Inspector Gadget Even if I get real old! Where did he go? Inspector Gadget I will capture him! Ooh-ooh Gadget is here! Inspector Gadget La-la-la-la-la, la-la! Go Go Gadget Hands! Go Go Gadget Copter! Go Go Gadget Arms! No one's safe from my gadgets! Watch out, Dr. Claw! Inspector Gadget I am unstoppable! Ooh-ooh One day I will catch you! Inspector Gadget Even if I get real old! (Instrumental) Go Go Gadget Hands! Go Go Gadget Copter! Go Go Gadget Arms! No one's safe from my gadgets! Where did he go? Inspector Gadget I will capture him! Ooh-ooh Gadget is here! Inspector Gadget La-la-la-la-la, la-la! It's me, the world famous Inspector Gadget I'll gladly help! Ooh-ooh I work for the law! Inspector Gadget I will stop Dr. Claw! Lily: Oh god, this translation is...... funny. Narrator: Will ACF turn back to normal? See it all on Friday, same time, same network! (It's Gonna Be Fine plays) END Category:The Bunker Episodes